


30 Day Smut Challenge (Ironstrange and Starker)

by BlueBerryMuffin13



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Cock Ring, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, IronStrange, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Soulmate AU, Sounding, Starker, Starkerstrange, Threesome, Toys, Vibrator, Voyeurism, wizard husband
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBerryMuffin13/pseuds/BlueBerryMuffin13
Summary: A series of sexy one shots about Ironstrange and Starker posted on a day to day basis merely to fulfill a challenge I’ve been meaning to do for a while- thanks for coming along for the ride





	1. 30 day smut challenge list

Starker/IronStrange 30 Day Smut Challenge

1.) Cuddles (naked)

2.) Kiss (naked)

3.) First Time

4.) Masturbation

5.) Voyeurism

6.) Clothed Getting Off

7.) Skype/Phone Sex

8.) Against The Wall

9.) Doggy Style

10.) Dom/Sub

11.) Fingering

12.) Rimming

13.) Wedding Night

14.) Sweet and Passionate

15.) In a Public Space

16.) On The Floor

17.) Morning Sex

18.) Blow Job

19.) Outdoors

20.) Kink Head-cannon (more than one Stephen)

21.) Shower Sex

22.) On a Desk

23.) Trying a New Position

24.) Shy

25.) Toys

26.) Boring Sex

27.) Rough

28.) Soulmate AU

29.) RolePlay

30.) Free 


	2. Day 1: Cuddles (naked) (starker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up in a sleepy bliss with his lover sleeping next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real smut in this one- sorry bros

Peter yawned, squirming so he could get closer to the warmth next to him. It wasn’t that he was particularly cold, even though he was stark naked, it was more to bask in the sensation of the older man’s skin gently rubbing against his in the silky sheet of his expensive bed. Tony groaned softly, waking up due to Peter’s movement, “Morning sunshine.” His voice was raspy and deep laced with tiredness, just the sound of the older man’s voice alone made peter shiver with delight. 

“Good morning Mr. Stark.” Peter sighed out. Tony rolled over, warping his arms around his little boy, his morning wood becoming painstakingly obvious as it pressed against Peter’s thigh. Peter gasped a little at the feeling, No they didn’t have sex, they promised they wouldn’t, not until after Peter’s 18 birthday. But that promise didn’t stop them from this, laying together in the early morning light, just as naked as they were the day they were born. Morning wood or not Peter nuzzled into Tony’s warm chest, his forehead placed against his arc reactor. Every freckle on the boy’s face was illuminated in a soft blue glow. 

They stayed like that in each other’s arms as peter teasingly rubbed up against tony in the early morning light. Tony to be honest was becoming almost embarrassingly hard just from Peter’s soft touches and he still hasn’t even touched his yet. Determined not to cum untouched like a horny teenager, tony stirred more. “Alright kid, time to get up.” He said, his voice still deep and breathy from sleep. Peter let out a groan of defiance, “can’t we just stay like this for a little longer?” He whined, pulling himself closer to his lover. Part of tony wanted to stay, to give into the boy’s whines and pleas to stay and just hold him, but the other part knew they needed to get up, both of them needed a shower, needed to eat and get working, plus the fact that tony was aching, and the small but smug smirk on his little boy’s face made it clear he knew exactly what he was doing.

It was Sunday so peter didn’t have school but they both still had things that needed to be done. With a deep groan tony sat up, bringing peter with him. Tony’s prick was standing up proudly, now the delightful feeling of Peter’s plush ass pressed up against it. The small boy let an almost wanton gasp, now sitting in Tony’s lap as the silk sheets slid off his skin, okay now he was cold. “T-Tony!” He squeaked. “Well I guess your awake now, come on lets get up.” Tony said with a sigh as the boy clung to him. “I’m not awake just freezing!” He whined and wriggled, subtly grinding against tony, making tony stifle a groan, “well then let’s go get you into a warm shower then we will go eat and work in the lab, sound okay to you?” He asked placing soft kisses along Peter’s forehead. Peter perked up, knowing very well tony would let him take care of him in the shower. He looked up meeting Tony’s lips with his own in a sweet but quick kiss. 

With that the small, still nude, boy hopped up from Tony’s lap and ran to the bathroom. Tony let out a sigh, “This kid is going to be the end of me.” He said with a gently smile, when he stood his knees almost buckled underneath him. “Yup definitely going to be the end of me.” He murmured glancing down at his throbbing prick. It was going to be a long day by the looks of it- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is Kiss (naked)


End file.
